The Letter
by I dont give
Summary: America left a letter saying hes gone. The nations were all taken aback and... Whats this? A new representative? What happened to America and what secrets was the young nation hiding?
1. Chapter 1

When I was young I would look in my books,look at information,_ all_ of the information I had about each and every one of you at the time. So many things there were to learn about all of you and all of it was so interesting to me.

I remember how then I would sit by the fire trying to get warm, waiting, and just_ dreaming. _

Dreaming of how one day I would be just like all of you.

Powerful. Resourceful. Ambitious. Ha even beautiful.

I always found all your cultures and history so beautiful even when there was ugly and horrors in them. Amazed of what your people endured and felt honored when your people came to visit me or when they would stay in me and become part of one of my children. My children.

All fifty of them are growing so big now. All so different all take some part of all of you. Some have your eyes and curls, some your speeches and manners, and even others as if they were your very own. Some of them are your own aren't they? Please do not judge them based on me. They are their own no matter what and each so willing to understand and learn even if they seem as stubborn.

My brothers would know that. My three brothers even if only one has met them. That is something I regret not doing. I regret not letting them know all of you and all of you to know them. I was so afraid so afraid they would be hurt. Now I'm hurting them.

I just can't continue any longer. I can't say I'm sorry for this I'm just not the same as I used to be and my people deserve better,my children deserve better and all of you deserve a better country to ally with, to trade with,to just even be near.

I'm sorry if this is all rushed and rambled I wished I had time to address each and every one of you to say how I completely feel about you all,but I don't. With that my times almost up please take care,be strong, and I hope to never to see any of you anytime soon.

With as much sincere and love,

Alfred Freedom Jones

XXXXX

The letter was finish being read to the nations attending the world meeting. Some held anger,some held sadness, all held a sense of horrified amazement. One of their own was gone,one of the strongest was gone, _America_ was gone. Maybe not the actual U.S.A ,but Alfred. The blasted happy-go-luck representative,the one who was always smiling,always seemed happy,always just _there_. The one who said he'll never go away was gone.

"Ca-Canada pl-please tell us this is all just a poorly constricted joke lad."

"Yes aru! America can not just leave!"

"This is all stupid joke from stupid comrade,da?"

" That hamburg-bastard can't just leave when shit hits the fan!"

"Did America just go like Grandpa Rome?"

"This is highry irrogical America is very stubborn he wourd not reave rike this."

Canada couldn't say anything to the remarks and questions flying at him,his throat has\d closed when he finished reading. His brother. God why didn't he say anything before! He knew America was feeling down,but never... never had this even crossed his mind!

"Mon cher?"

"I don't know!" Canada screamed all taken aback from the usually quite country.

"All I know is that I got this letter the morning before I left and now my brother's not here,this says he basically stopped living,an-and I just don't know!" Tears began spilling from his eyes France and England reached to console him and themselves.

The rest was left wondering _what will happen now?_

What caused America to just leave? Who was this new representative? Will he be like Alfred? Will he have hes thoughts? His manners? What exactly would this new America be like?

Sure all of them have changed,died in some form and came back as another country or rather another name for the land they represented, but it was always them never have any of them been so fully replaced. None of them ever thought it possible.

A sharp creak was heard.

"Hello? I'm sorry I'm late I had a hard time locating this building."

All the nations turned to face the new voice. A young man in his early 20s, chestnut hair, lean physique, and obviously uncomfortable. But hes discomfort was of no importance when the nations saw hes eyes and that little cowlick on his head. All held curiosity as they stared straight at him and increased his discomfort. Before anyone could ask the question he answered it.

"Um h-hi I'm the new representative for the United States of America and its pleasant to meet you all."

XXXXXXX

A/N: This was actually going to start as an old America talking about what he done wrong on his death-bed,but then it turned to this. Its pretty shabby I understand ,but I had to get this out of my head. Will this turn into a full fleshed story? It's basically a one-shot,but I may write another chapter for it. So please review I would love to hear what you all think.


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing.

XXXXX

'This is so nerve wracking.' He thought that being late was going to be hes only issue,but no. 'Of course nothing can be simple these days',he sighed. He looked at all the faces staring at him, none looked happy. He could understand he lost him too ,but the emotions seemed so inappropriate in this type of setting to him. He looked over and saw Canada who seemed the most heart-broken and saw the letter crumbled in hes palms. He gasped.

'Damn it!'

"I-I'm so sorry I thought the letter would arrive to you prior to this meeting. This is rather unfortunate I-"

"Who are you?" Canada asked hes eyes hooded by hes hair as he was released by England and France. Both a bit nervous by the atmosphere of the teen. The new representative looked just as taken aback.

'Didn't I just say it? He must have not heard me.' He reasoned and raised his voice a bit to answer

"I-I am the new representative of the-"

"No!" He halted surprised by the sharpness of the word.

" You're not my brother! You're not Alfred! Who are you? What have you done to him?!" Canada was screaming at him and yes he could understand why, but he didn't feel it was so necessary.

'Isn't this suppose to be a meeting? This is no place to get emotional!' He thought as he heard China speak.

"Yes aru! Where is America?" What?

"The stubborn idiot wouldn't just leave!" Oh no.

All of a sudden he was getting bombarded with questions 'Where is America?' ' What happen to America?' "Why isn't he here?' and a serious amount of negative energy he did not like.

With all this his mind was directing to the one conclusion he did not like.

'None of them received the letter!' He never felt more like a deer caught in the headlights. They were suppose to receive the letters prior to the meeting feel what they needed to feel and move on. At least not bring such emotions here! This was adding more complications and he didn't like complications. He likes simplicity!

He felt hostility grow and sadness and anger and it needed to stop!

"W-Wait!" He shouted as high as could and they thankfully all silenced.

"Let me explain please." He raised hes hands in a peaceful gesture. Looking at all the faces who seemed ready to throw him out. He had to handle this delicately.

"I know what you all must be feeling and I can understand,but right now I feel it would be more appropriate if-" he said this slowly "if maybe we continue with the meeting and on more pressing matters?"

He felt the air grow darker and deciding those were not pretty looks at all he hastily added.

"I would explain everything afterwords I solemnly promise that."

The air was still sharp with disapproval,but he felt the acceptance. He quickly looked at Canada who calmed down and with a quick nod from him he hurriedly grabbed his briefcase and took a seat right next to Russia who smiled at him. He gave an uneasy smile back as he felt a chill run down hes spine.

'That is not a friendly smile. He is feeling hatred towards me already!'

He looked across to the Italy brothers one looked pissed and the other upset as he held on to German who was trying his best to comfort him.

'So do them!'

He decided to lament hes situation later there was no use in it he supposed with these circumstances. He took from the briefcase hes note pad and pen and waited for England to start the meeting.

England gathered himself and started hes power point hes look always directed towards him.

'This is going to be such a long meeting.' He sighed.

XXXX

Okay so I guess this is going to be a story then.^^ Things well start to be explained in the next two chapters that will come by and apologizes if the chapters are so short this is most likely how they are all going to be ,but nothing is certain.


	3. Simplicity and Complexity

Oh for the love of freedom! I was getting a little frustrated with the other countries. It had only been at least a good two hours before a fight issued between none other than France and England and then multiple countries were getting of topic and no one was doing anything to stop it! This was highly unprofessional! Right now the thought to bring everything to order is strong,but would that do any good? None seem to keen on me and fine understandable, but would they listen? Do you have to necessarily like someone to listen? No one seemed to like my Alfred very much ,but they would sometimes pay mind when he spoke. Would they do that to me?

"E-Excuse me." No one had stopped I guess I'll have to be louder and stand.

"Excuse me!' I shouted and thankfully had all their attention even Greece!.

"M-maybe we should all take a little break since we all seem to be a little off topic at the moment?"

Narrowed eyes and huffed breaths, but they all seemed to agree and quickly they dispensed to I assume the break room .Giving them a smile I saw many looking towards me as I sat back down. I know they assume I would follow, but I wanted to collect my thoughts for a moment.

I sighed this was unbelievable. I could hear from Alfred how the meetings usually went, but I always thought it was Alfred just trying to make things more interesting for me. Nope! Apparently this is a normal occurrence from what the intimidating Russian told me before I decided and called break.

It was strange though not surprising his dark aura and suspicion towards me lighten as he looked into my eyes. I do of course have Alfreds eyes. Though I was to say a little shocked that Russia would even speak to me considering the relationship he had with Alfred. But of course I only knew half of the extent on how that relationship was just like the relationships he had with all the others.

The others. After the meeting they would all be expecting answers and as much as I hate to say this I don't know what to say to them exactly. Should I tell them the whole truth on what happen? Should I give them a brief explanation and refrain from the more unsettling aspects? Then there is the other issue that needs to be acknowledge. How would they react to that? I doubt its even a common occurrence.

He sighed again. This was not what he thought would happen. Leaning back on his chair he began to think on what exactly happened and what went wrong.

First he expected to get here early ,but then he got lost. Then he expected that everyone would receive the letters on time and understood what happened,but that didn't happen. Lastly, he expected to sit down, talk and resolve world issues with the other nations,but even that flushed down the toilet. He should have expected that things would go wrong ,but simplicity was always in his mind so complexity never comes forth to him. This was simple, go to the meeting, be on time, have said meeting, and then go home. The inner working on that was the complex part that he just didn't think of acknowledging and so he expected no problems.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone starting to vibrate and he quickly retrieved it. Looking at the number he began to frown as he answered and it only grew as he began to talk. Help was coming whether he liked it or not.

XXXXX

Meanwhile at the break room the other nations ,contrary to what was going on in the meeting, were all having their own thoughts and discussions on the situation.

"What do you think happened to America, Japan?" Italy asked. He himself was sadden by the loss,but knew the deeper friendship America had with Japan.

"I do not know. It has been a awhire since I have seen America I had thought that he was doing aright but..." His voice carried off and Italy knew not to ask anything further. He only wrapped his arms around Japan in a hug. Even though he knew Japan didn't like physical contact he knew he was in need of it. He himself was no stranger to losing someone important.

"I don't like that wanker! Who does he think he is stopping a very productive meeting!?"

"Mon Angleterre where you at another meeting with your imaginary friends during ours?"

"Shut it frog!" England was pissed ,but that was to be expected. France didn't even take offense to being called a frog this time, he knew England was trying to get through this in his own way.

"This new America...I do not feel much difference."

At that the nations turned to Russia who remarkably wasn't smiling.

"What do you mean?" Canada questioned curious by the remark.

"Do you not feel it? He looks different,but he does not _feel_ any different from America. He does not even feel like a new representative,but if as a more..."Russia frowned he couldn't find the right words to explain it.

"A more professional aspect of him is out?" Germany supplied.

"Da."

Canada brooded over it."I guess I do feel it too ,but then what exactly happened to my brother?"

"Maybe he is America ,but his people changed so much that he changed aru? "

The nations had to consider that its common and expected to change along with ones people and culture.

" Then that would be an extreme change and in such a short time?" France countered.

"And even if so why would he say hes the new representative and what about the blasted letter?"

"The change courd have affect hes memory and he onry thinks he is new. He courd have arso wrote that retter because he_ thought_ he was dying." Japan over hearing the conversation reasoned hopeful that that may be the case.

"It could be that." Russia agreed he himself had trouble remembering things when he changed.

"Well,wont know until the meeting is over with so we should be heading in soon." Germany concluded as he started back to the meeting room.

"Right." Canada murmured and slowly followed the other nations in. He wasn't listening in the meeting all he could think about was Alfred. That's all he wanted right now.

XXXXXX

Alright well its coming along sorry if even though its a world meeting not many of the characters are going to appear or talk. TheObsessedWriter thank you for the review ^_^


	4. The issue

A few more hours and I'll have to take the podium.

_I'll be there soon so don't worry I have you!_

That's what worries me.

_Shut it you need me there!_

Like I told you countless times I don't.

_And like countless times I'll prove you wrong!_

Alright just please don't try to make an entrance.

_Psh! No promises!._

Fine goodbye.

I sighed and clicked off I could feel the presence of the other nations coming inside the room. They're emotions have soften towards me and many of them were actually giving me small smiles. I suppose that should be comforting,but I know them quite well in my own perspective. What ever they believe would probably be far from what the truth is. Maybe far from what is considered possible.

"Hello comrade you seem quite upset." Hmm? Oh I'm being spoken to.

"Oh its nothing serious just a certain issue that needs to be dealt with." He gave hes little smile again and its frustrating not being able to decipher it. Though naturally friendly was out. Was my wording wrong?

" Well, I hope that issue becomes resolved and please do not be afraid to ask for help if you need it."

"Oh I wont. Thank you for your concern Russia."

"Da, it is no problem." I had to smile. I like having someone concerned over me.

Germany called everyone to attention and the meeting began again. Hopefully it would be done sooner than I hope for.

It was my time now. The meeting was over without so much disturbance though a fight did break out again resulting in Switzerland firing, but all in all not so bad. It ended as soon as I hoped for which I was quite relieved for. Taking a deep breath and letting it out I stood and walked to the front. Looking at all their faces I knew what I would say would be a heavy determining factor for me and my people.

"I can only assume on what you might think. Did I do harm to Alfred? No I would never dare. Am I Alfred? No not necessarily." At the confusion rose in the air. I guess I was right that they would assume that.

"The best I could explain it is-" A sharp slam from the doors being open resounded throughout the room. A woman who looked in her late teens grinned from ear to ear. She had wavy blond hair to her shoulders with American flag star berets on each side,cowlick,honey eyes, a black knee length skirt, a rather tight blue blouse on and four inch black heels.

"THE HEROINE IS HERE!" She shouted to the room and everyone began to stare in I could only assume in horror. Well that was how I was ,because for love of liberty how the hell did she know to come here now?!

"Hey Alex! I gotta yeah some Mickey D's!" She threw a bag at me and thankfully I caught it. She has quite an arm.

"Who the hell is that?!" I heard someone yell and she did to.

"I'm the heroine of course!" She actually scowled and began walking to stand by me.

"I guess Alex hasn't started talking about me yet,typical." She huffed as she turned to stare at me accusingly.

"I haven't had the chance! I was about to until you burst through the doors!" Honestly the nerve!

"Yeah right! Anyway I bet you didn't even formerly introduced yourself." She smirked and I had to blush. I didn't did I? Turning to the nations she began.

"Well first of my name is Amelia Francine Jones and this here is Al-oh wait-_Alexander_ Frederick Jones and we are both your new representatives for good ol' U.S.A." She smiled and gave a thumbs up just like Alfred would do.

I clutched the bag and looked around everyone seemed flabbergasted. Nobody seemed to be able to process this and frankly neither could I. She wasn't suppose to be here till I finally resolved everything myself!

"What?" Confused by the stares she looked around and spotted Canada and ,if any more possible,brightened even more.

"Canada!" She screeched as she ran to him and engulfed the Canadian in a powerful hug to her chest.

"What!?" Taken by surprise he began to struggled away only to be pulled back to be given two big kisses on each cheek and then slammed back to her chest.

"I missed you so much! I rarely get to be out to see you anymore! Oh,my sweet little Canadian." She started to spin him a little. I guess I should help him,but there is no way out if she has a hold on you.

France and England who recovered reached out to pull Canada from her lest he gets suffocated. But once she saw them coming she instantly let go and grabbed on to both of them, pulling them to her crushing hugs. The poor Canadian was sprawled on the ground cheeks blushing red and swirled eyes.

"Iggy! Frog! Oh I missed you both very much too!" She started giving them kisses to the head and cheeks as well.

"Miss please unhand me!" England shouted as his air supply was going and he began turning red in the face. France on the other hand seemed to enjoy it. I finally got my bearings and turned to her.

"Amelia that's enough where at a meeting! Can you try to be more professional?" She turned giving a confused look. Then looked around to see where she was.

"Oh right! Sorry Alex got carried away there." She dropped them and stood by me again.

" It is fine." She always gets a little too excited.

"We should begin to explain why were here to them now."

"Your right so how do we start?" She looked at me with her heels were practically the same height.

"From the beginning I suppose."

XXXXX

Alright and yes Amelia is not mine shes been circling these waters for quite a time now and no its not necessarily fem America that's why here her eyes are brown and not blue. And for the record Alex is not 2p America. Thank you for reading and until next time have a nice day. :)


	5. Explanations

The beginning that's simple. There is no complications on that. I stood straight ready to begin. Then I stopped myself and glanced at all their faces. It finally dawned on me how weird it was to actually address them without Alfred. How wrong it truly felt.

I was given a soft nudge from Amelia to begin and placed my emotions to the side.

"You see when America was beginning to become a country-"

I was yanked out the door before my explanation. The nations surprised stare followed me as Amelia then slammed the door shut, grabbed my shoulders and made me turn to her angrily glaring eyes.

"What are you doing! Your starting from there?" She whispered harshly at me.

"I think that's an appropriate point to start." Throwing my own glare at her.

"Well, I don't. They don't need to hear all of that just get straight to the point on what happened."

"Then they wouldn't understand why it exactly happened!"

"Its not important!" Amelia always the brash one.

"Amelia they-"

"They don't Alex. They just don't need to know."I felt her tense a bit as she pleaded with me. She began staring at me with the same broken puppy-eyed expression Alfred does when he wants something or wants something dropped. I can never say no to it.

"Fine I wont do it. But then you have to explain it." She gawked;she was never good with explanations. Honestly I don't know why she feels this needs to be a secret. It should be quite obvious that Alfred was never technically alone and what ever the explanation she comes up to tell them will prove it.

" I wont deny that Alex. But whatever you were going to say would have been too much in one setting."

"Huh?" How did she? She smirked.

"You forgot I can read your mind right?" Her smirk only grew. Wait so that is how...

"Yup. That's how I knew to be here on time and when to call you,idiot" She playfully slapped me in the back of the head and walked back into the room as I stared at her.

Damn my forgetfulness.

XXXXXXXXX

"What the bloody hell was that about?!" England shouted peeved by the blond woman actions.

"Mind your tongue England." Amelia chimed as she took the podium. Before England could retorted she began to speak.

"Alright then! Let me have your attention please!" Everyone silenced and heard the door open as the one named Alex walked in and took his seat by Russia.

"Okay so first off please disregard what Alex was saying there its not important." She looked to him. Alex huffed in his seat ,but didn't say anything. He gave a short nod to her to continue.

" Alright I will get straight to the point. Alfred basically split off." There was a sharp gasped, but she stopped them at that.

" Hold up! I don't mean that he actually just decided this gig wasn't worth hes time anymore ,but that he actually split into two." That didn't seem to help much; everyone still looked perplexed. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay let me explain it better."

"Please do,aru!" She gave a death glare at China to shut the the hell up.

She then straightened herself to speak again.

" Look me and Alex,and I know this may sound freaky, we are Alfred in a sense and we are also are own. We're basically hes two other sides or personalities in body form. We been with Alfred since almost forever and so we both know all of you and you all basically know us."

"What do you mean?" This was from Germany.

She looked toward Alex for help and he began to stand.

"Let me give an example to better explain it. When there is a social gathering of sorts without political means,like a party, Amelia is the personality that mostly shows. When there is political gatherings, like world meetings, I am the one that appears although most of the time Amelia usually gets in my way."

"Hey that is so not true!" Alex ignored her.

"You see we are the parts that influence Alfred to make decisions."

"Okay yeah! It is a sort of devil and angel on shoulders situation. With me obviously being the angel."

"Excuse me! Most of Alfreds foolish decisions comes from listening to you!" Alex retorted insulted that he was the devil between the two.

"No some of his most awesomeness decisions come from me!" They both glowered at each other neither willing to be the devil.

Caught in their moment they didn't feel the atmosphere change (although Amelia never does anyway) as the nations were beginning to understand.

"Then can you bring my brother back?" Canada meek voice sounded as all the nations questioned with their eyes at them.

Brought out from their mind war they both looked at Canada. Their eyes couldn't lie as they told him they couldn't.

"You see if it were possible, believe me we tried to, to combine ourselves to make Alfred again we would,but...'

"It just wont let us." Amelia her face contorted in anger answered. Nobody mistaken the tone in their voices that they wanted Alfred too.

"What do you mean 'it' will not let you." Russia inquired intrigued by how Amelia worded it.

Her gaze shifted to the Russian,she was never fond of him.

"Nothing alright." She snapped. Her anger rising quite quickly.

"You know all of you could be feeling what you want ,but it wont ever compare to how we feel." Amelia bitterly told them.

"Amelia-"

"No Alex! They may know him,but they will never know him how we did!" She didn't bother explaining. Her mood had instantly soured even more and she stormed out of the room.

" I'm so sorry she just..." He bowed he head. He didn't feel like making excuses for Amelia right now.

"This meeting is over I will see you all in the next one." Alex said finally and grabbed his briefcase and left.

The nations all looked at each other. Most grabbed their things and left seeing that there was nothing else to be done. Only those of the G8 stood behind along with China and .

"They are definitely hiding something else from us." England concluded. He didn't like how Amelia had snapped at the question and frankly he wasn't so fond of her.

"Are you for certain England-san?"

"I'm positive."

"As much as it pains me to say this I agree with you."

"What do you think it could be aru?"

"What ever those bastards are hiding it has to do with bringing the hamburger fool back."

"We could force them to how they say 'spill their guts'?"

"I-I don't think that's a very good idea Russia. If they are my brother they wont respond so well."

"Ve~Maybe we should have a party!"

They all groaned at Italy, but Germany contemplated the suggestion.

"That's not a bad idea!" He remarked.

"Huh?" They all responded even Italy himself.

"If we show them that we are welcoming to them they might give us more information."

All knew Alfred loved parties and was even more willing to run hes mouth at them. Who is to say they wouldn't either?

"I don't know they might become suspicious."

"We will not know if it will work with out trying."

"We should go to the main house on the 21st of August."

"Why,aru?" It seemed like such a random date and was a long ways off from June.

"That's a very special day for my brother and I will bet anything that it is for them as well."Canada explained.

With that the nations began planning. No matter the history they had with the U.S.A their was deeper history with Alfred and for them nobody could and was allowed to replace him.

XXXXXX

Apologies for the grammar,spelling and character speech.

Okie dokie so yeah secrets are still their. What caused the split? Why cant they bring him back? Well buckle your seat belt the confusion and wtf train will be here soon. Next chapter we might get some of Alfred darlings in the picture and see how they're holding up with a new daddy and mommy.


End file.
